babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Turtle Named Myrtle
'''A Turtle Named Myrtle '''is the seventy-ninth episode of the whole series, and the nineteenth in the second season. Plot Floyd has taken all of the kids to the beach, and stops Melissa from asking for any supplies from the stand, only for her to get furious and punch them down, thus making the salesman groan. As the kids are about to build a sandcastle, Floyd gets his peace as Granny promised. Well, almost.... as Melissa began to kick off and started to be rude to the other kids. The kids confronted Melissa for taking their shovels and Melissa refused to give back their shovels. Floyd rushed over and told Melissa to give the shovels back, but she resisted at first when she doubts she can work with her shovel for being bent-up and old and demanded a nice, pretty new one, but Floyd told her no, so he holds her breath but Floyd told her to stop because it’s dangerous. Melissa‘s behavior went from rude to ''downright unacceptable ''as Melissa throws a fit and argued with Floyd over the new shovel resulting a slanging match as they were yelling on the top of their lungs towards each other. The argument ended with Melissa and Floyd refusing to talk to each other. She sits down away from the group and then exaggerates over not getting what she wants, and starts digging, only to find a sea turtle pop out. She decides to keep the turtle and name her Myrtle. She intends to keep her to herself and not share her because she wasn't getting her way. As the other kids are coming to ask her to help build the castle, she hides Myrtle under a pail. As they are going back after Melissa refuses to join them, Myrtle moves under the pail, and Bugs finds her. Melissa tells them she is her turtle. The other kids help her take her home by filling the car with seawater. Afterwards, Melissa begins to take Myrtle home, hiding her from Floyd, who asks what's going on. Melissa accidentally speaks up that she is hiding a turtle, and is forced to show Myrtle, and she tells him her idea. Floyd tells her a sea turtle wouldn't be happy away from the sea, so she puts her down on the sand. He then tells Melissa that Myrtle wants to be with her, but needs to be in the ocean, where she belongs. Myrtle is then shown to have "friends." After Melissa and Myrtle wave good-bye to each other, Floyd begins to take them home, promising to take them to see Myrtle and her friends again. In the parking lot, as Floyd opens the car, he gets splashed with seawater and gets mad at Melissa even at the other kids, who forgot about "Myrtle's bowl." At last, while building a sandcastle with the other kids, this time in the sandbox in Granny's backyard, Melissa begins to covet another shovel, but admits the one she had will do fine, and Bugs proclaims the castle, "Castle Myrtle." Trivia This is (presumably) the second time Melissa complains that she "never" gets her way, the first time being "Pouting Match". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2